


The Curly Kid and His Cute Boyfriend

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Harry, Cute Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Zayn on an impromptu adventure to complete a task on Zayn's bucket list. Cute fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curly Kid and His Cute Boyfriend

It's moments like these when Zayn feels most at love with Harry. It's two thirty in the morning and Harry has just gotten off his bartending shift. He smells of alcohol and possibly the cheap perfume of the girls who hang on his every word. But none of that matters to Zayn. What matters to him is that the first thing Harry wants to do after work isn't sleep or take a shower or even have a cigarette to de-stress. The first thing Harry wants to do is come over to Zayn's and hug him so tightly as they lay together that Zayn thinks his heart might explode. That's when Zayn feels most in love with Harry. 

Harry pushes back Zayn's stray fringe with his hand and smiles at him even though the room is dark. "Did I wake you?" he asks softly, the thumb of his other hand running over Zayn's bottom lip. 

Zayn leaves a soft kiss on Harry's finger before he responds, "No. I couldn't sleep without you here." 

Harry smiles again, "You sap," and it reaches all the way up to his emerald eyes. He moves over just a bit on the pillow, just so their mouths can touch for a minute. He's so exhausted right now, but Zayn. His whole mind is just Zayn. His beauty, his voice, the way his skin feels- everything. 

Harry finds Zayn at work the next day. Zayn is just grabbing his coat from behind the counter, ready to leave, when Harry comes in. 

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asks, smiling. 

"I came to see you," Harry shrugs with a little smirk on his lips. "and maybe to ask if you had anything planned for the rest of the night." 

Zayn pretends to think it over as he comes out from behind the counter. "Well I've got laundry sitting in the dryer. And this documentary on pineapples I wanted to watch. Oh, and I've got to clip my toenails.." By the end of it he can't even pull a straight face. Harry crosses his arms and pretends to be offended. Zayn pulls at his arms, taking his hands when he's got them free. "Babe, I'm kidding- I've got nothing but time for you." 

Harry beams at that. "Well good, because you and I are going to do something on you're bucket list," Harry says as he takes Zayn's hand and leads them out of the little music shop. 

"Okay," Zayn replies a bit nervously. "but just remember that it's Winter and I still can't swim." 

Harry laughs at that, giving Zayn's hand a squeeze. "No swimming, promise." 

Zayn nods a smile as their steps start to coincide. Harry makes him so happy. The place that Harry takes Zayn, however, doesn't particularly make him feel the same way. "Harry are you sure about this?" he asks as they get to the gate and Harry pulls out his wallet. 

"Yeah- why?" Harry asks, furrowing his brow. 

"I've never done this before and I'm kind of scared I'll get hurt," Zayn admits. 

Harry smiles to reassure him. "I won't let you get hurt." Then Harry turns to the man at the window. "Two please," he says. 

Zayn watches as Harry skates around the rink once, to warm up. He can't even get off the bench he's so scared he'll fall. Harry skates over to him and has a rough time breaking. He laughs, "I'm still working on that part." 

"Harry I'm really terrified," Zayn frowns. 

Harry reaches out his hand. "Trust me," he smiles. "I would never let anything happen to you." 

Zayn nods and takes his hand. Harry slowly helps him stand up, the skates under him starting to feel a bit wobbly. Harry then backs up into the flow of the skaters, "Just hold my hand and it'll be alright." 

Zayn holds onto Harry's hand like its his last breath. He wonders if Harry feels any pain but then looks to his face and can see that he's smiling, he has been since they got to the rink. Zayn shuffles his feet slowly, trying to keep a good pace. Harry slowly glides next to him, holding his hand and making small conversation with the elder lady in front of them who thinks they are the cutest couple. 

Zayn lets go of Harry's hand then. Harry immediately looks to him, his eyes wide. "It's okay," Zayn says, "I think I've got it." 

Harry smiles and nods. 

They skate around another circle and Harry has mastered the art of skating backwards. He does so while sticking his tongue out at Zayn which makes him laugh. 

"Alright," the man on the speaker starts. "this next lap will be a couples lap only please, with the cheesiest accompanying song anyone can suggest. Any takers?" 

"Drops of Jupiter!" Harry yells out. The people around him turn to smile as they're pleased with his choice. 

"Okay," the announcer says. "Drops of Jupiter it is. For the curly kid and his cute boyfriend." 

Zayn smiles as the song starts playing, knowing it's one of Harry's favorites. He notices how the couples around them are all holding hands, skating in little circles here and there. He reaches out for Harry. 

Harry closes the space between them quickly, opting to hug Zayn instead of hold his hands. Zayn rests his chin on Harry's shoulder and smiles. "Thank you for this Harry," he says. "I love that you make me try new things." 

Harry, his chin on Zayn's shoulder as well, smiles too. "You're welcome," he says, rubbing his hand up and down Zayn's back. 

The couples lap is the last lap of that night and Harry and Zayn start the walk home soon after. They're walking the sidewalk, holding hands as Harry has a cigarette in his other hand. 

"Are you hungry?" Harry asks. 

Zayn looks to him, "Yeah." 

"Want to pick up something to go?" 

Zayn nods and leans his head against Harry's shoulder as Harry raises the cigarette to his mouth again. 

They end up choosing the little diner they frequent together and order their meals to go. As they're waiting, their friend Louis pops out from the kitchen. "Hey lads." 

They both smile. "Hey Lou." 

"What's going on?" Louis asks. 

"We've just been out and now we're getting some food to take home," Harry tells him. 

Louis nods before looking to the other boy. "Zayn, you look beat man." 

Zayn nods with a sleepy smile. "I'm tired, yeah. I've just had a really great and fun day." 

Harry smiles at him, in the way that could only really be explained as the phenomenon of heart eyes. 

"God I'm jealous," Louis admits. "if someone looked at me the way you two look at each other I'd make them tattoo their forehead with 'property of Louis' so no basic bitches would go near them." 

Harry and Zayn share a laugh at that. 

"How long have you been together again?" one of the other waiters asks as he overhears the conversation. Everyone knows of Harry and Zayn and their perfect relationship.

Harry looks to Zayn. "Is it now going on six or seven months?" he asks. 

"Seven," Zayn says with a smile. 

"Jealous," Louis jokes again. 

They get their food shortly and then make their way back to Harry's apartment. They sit down on the floor and eat, using the coffee table to dine on. They eat this way often and Zayn loves the simplicity of it. It isn't a five star restaurant and he thinks that's just fine because all the stars he needs live in Harry's eyes. 

"Thank you again, for today," Zayn says at the commercial break of the program they've put on. 

Harry smiles before he even turns to look at Zayn. He leans over and kisses him softly. 

"It was really nice," Zayn adds, looking at Harry's lips. 

Harry nods before kissing him again, this time with tongue. They kiss for what is actually ages but only seems like a second to Zayn. He lets his hand slide up Harry's shirt and pulls at the hem. Harry breaks the kiss, "Not here," he says, voice rough with lust, "Niall should be back soon." Zayn nods and they take it Harry's bedroom. 

Zayn finds himself laid out on the bed, with Harry hovering over him- kissing at his bare collar bones. He nearly shivers when he feels Harry's warm breath against him. His hands hungrily grab at Harry's hips, at anything really. He wants, and wants more. 

Harry finds his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Zayn rides him. The gasps from Zayn's mouth, the feeling of his hands on his chest, the feeling of Zayn around him- it's all nearly too much. He can't remember a time when he had been happier than this. He reaches up and pulls at Zayn's neck to bring him forward so he can kiss him. 

It's a few minutes after and Harry has Zayn cradled into his chest as his body shakes. Zayn is gasping for air, having just had the strongest orgasm of his life. 

Harry runs his hand up and down Zayn's back. "Are you alright?" he asks. 

Zayn nods against him, leaving a sloppy kiss on Harry's sweat covered chest. He sighs, "That was so good." 

A smile finds Harry's lips and he runs his hand through Zayn's hair. 

"I love you," Zayn says suddenly. 

Harry is frozen a moment as the sound of those words still lingers in the air. He had never heard that before, not from Zayn. And the way Zayn says it makes him think he's never heard it before period. The way the words leave Zayn's mouth with so much purpose and passion makes Harry's heart grow five sizes in his chest. 

"I love you right back," he whispers before leaving a kiss in Zayn's hair.


End file.
